2014 Midsummer event
In the 2014 Midsummer event players needed to help Kaqemeex in Taverley that started 26 June 2014. The event consisted of you helping him protect nature from evil corrupting spirits. Walkthrough Speak to Kaqemeex in the druidic circle in Taverley. He will be concerned as the ritual to protect nature from evil spirits isn't working, and the Guthixian altar isn't responding to their chants. He asks you to chant at the Altar of Guthix, but it still isn't working. After pondering Kaqemeex decides to send you to an old friend of his, Thordur, because he cannot leave the altar. He will teleport you there. Once you are in the blackhole, speak to Thordur, who will be frustrated because there was no offering given during the ritual, and that this occurs every year. He asks you to listen to the faint noise, and that it is the riddle to tell the player what is necessary for the ritual to work. Before leaving, Thordur will give you a disk of returning. Use the right-click Activate on the disk on returning to leave the blackhole, you will find yourself in the Dwarven Mines of Falador. Make your way back to Kaqemeex with the answer to the riddle in your inventory, and chant at the altar while it is in your inventory (or use the item on the altar). Kaqemeex will thank you for your efforts and give you a Half full wine jug, and that players should repeat the ritual tomorrow, and that doing so three times will earn a special reward. After each day, players will have to solve a new riddle by speaking to Kaqemeex again, and having him teleport you to Thordur again. Doing so will get another half full wine jug and another disk of returning each day. Players who repeat the ritual three times will receive a druidic wreath. Post-event: hugging trees If you wore the druidic wreath (having it in your inventory will not work), you were able to hug any of the four very small trees (smaller than a regular tree) around the Druidic circle (a small tree was located at each of northwest, northeast, southeast, and southwest of the Druidic circle where the 2014 Midsummer event took place). Hugging trees increased a player's tree-hugging rank, and gave players a tree hugging title. * 0 hugs - What's a tree? * 15 hugs - Tree Cuddler * 30 hugs - BARKing Mad * 55 hugs - Tree Hugger * 75 hugs - At One With Trees Riddles Rewards * Disk of returning * Half full wine jug * Druidic wreath Trivia * The chant is an anagram to the Old School teams Twitter accounts. From left to right: JagexMatK JagexReach JagexJohnC JagexAsh JagexAlfred JagexWeath JagexRonan * Logging out after Thordur gives you your disk of returning will return you to the druids circle. * During the initial release, players were able to complete the event without the need of a cooked chicken. This was later fixed. * If a player is to drop their disk of returning in the black hole their player will start dancing or receive a message saying "well that was disappointing" Category:Holiday events